Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access nodes, such as base stations, which coordinate wireless communications between wireless communication devices and a wireless communication network. In many examples of wireless communication systems, a network entry or access process must be completed before user communications can be exchanged between the wireless communication device and the wireless communication network.
The network access process could include different portions during which a wireless communication device and a wireless access node exchange information related to initiating communications with the wireless communication network. This information related to initiating communications is typically transferred over a wireless link between the wireless communication device and the wireless access node.